


The rarest love who'd think I'd find

by Prince__Bane



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Love, Nightmares, One Shot, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince__Bane/pseuds/Prince__Bane
Summary: This is a little story I wrote after watching Gifted for the hundredth time, I always get super emotional after seeing this movie. So I wanted to write something how I think it may have been, a little angsty and self hatred but it’s fluffy too.





	The rarest love who'd think I'd find

_Nightmares_.

They come and go, sometimes they stick and torment someone for a time, sometimes they just don’t exist. But for one sweet little girl, with a lost mother and a uncle as a father came the night terrors more often and Frank did everything he could.

Hold her.

Talk to her.

_Stay with her._

Tonight the rain roared, thunder and endless rain falling and screaming, his six year old niece hadn’t said a word, she only nodded or she would be humming, all day long and he was worried. He knew that she was a genius but after leaving her for the first time since he took her, he knew deep down that he had wounded her.

The first whimper he heard hurt, he could hear it clearly through the thin walls and it made him hate himself because he knew she dreamed about him leaving her. He sat up and shoved the covers off himself, he shivered when his skin made contact with the cold air, he made his way to her room, but as he stood there watching her cry while she slept was the worst pain he felt.

He hated himself.

This sweet little girl that has made his life so much better was hurting, deeply, he carefully slid his arms around Mary and scooped her up her head now resting on his shoulder, her small hand reaching for something to hold restlessly.

He rocked back and forth as he walked back to his bed with her, hoping that the small motion would soothe his little girl, he thought for himself about a lullaby he used to sing to her when she was just a baby. He remembered that she loved when he sang to her m, so he did just that.

_My life will never be the same_

_'Cause girl, you came and changed_

_The way I walk_

_The way I talk_

_I can see the love run right out of you_

_Moments like these are golden_

_Even if I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming with you_

_The rarest love who'd think I'd find_

_Someone like you to come by_

It was the weirdest lullaby, in truth it wasn’t even a lullaby it was just two song he put together, but it was their lullaby, their weird little song and it was only for her too hear. She wasn’t whimpering anymore but she still cried her little heart out.

He sighed and gently laid down in his bed again, he didn’t move her from his embrace he let her stay where she was, resting on his chest and pulled the comforter over them both. He gazed up at the ceiling as he carded his fingers through her blond hair.

“Come on bug, come back to me” he whispered lightly. She whined a little and opened her eyes, she gazed in to his blue eyes, she saw the worry her carried for her as cried more.

‘’M sorry’’ she mumbled, she looked away from him in shame. What he couldn’t control was his own fears, he couldn’t help it, the though of this little girl that he loved so much may hate him was a anguish he would never have thought of feeling six years ago.

‘’Hey sweetie, please look at me’’ he said, encouraging her as he rubbed her back. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, he sighed at the look and hugged her tightly.

‘’There is nothing to apologize for, I’m sorry I left you it was the biggest mistake I’ve ever done’’ Frank cupped her face with his hand and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

‘’You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you’re everything Mary and I love you so much baby girl’’ he leaned up and kissed her on the head.

‘’You promise to never leave me again’’ Mary asked.

‘’Never again, I don’t think I could handle it’’ he watched as she yawned and smiled when she cuddle closer and got comfortable on his chest.

He continued to rub her back and whispered soothing words to her until she fell asleep again, Frank stayed up for a while longer just to enjoy this moment. To get the chance to hold her this close was something he’d always cherish.

He eventually feel asleep with Mary still in his arms.

_His daughter._

He dreamed of that day he took her back, the look on his mothers face when he screamed at her, the shock and anger had been clear in her eyes but he didn’t care.

‘’ _She’s mine_ ’’

He deserved every punch from Mary that day, but in the end he got his little girl back. Sometimes they have set backs but he wouldn’t change it because Mary was his to care and love for. To watch her grow didn’t sound so bad if he got to see that smile and tell her everyday how much she means to him.

_I love you Mary._

 

 


End file.
